


peaceful

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gift Giving, Spoilers for season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Janai buys Amaya new gloves.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 323





	peaceful

The capital of Katolis was busy and lively. Because of the peace talks taking place, Janai was far from the only elf among the crowds. Including many of her own people, who are followed her on this mission of peace as they had on missions of war. The pride she felt when greeting one of her soldiers warmed her.

Today, Janai had needed to get into the sun and away from stuffy rooms of the human castle. She didn’t like the architecture, the rock walls holding in the cold far better than heat. Finding an open market as she wandered among the town was just a bonus.

The smells of food and the calls of merchants filled the air around her. As she moved down the street to observe further, Janai was surprised when a young human ran in front of her. The little one bowed, and Janai smiled as she gave a small bow back.

“Lady elf, my grandmother wants to give you a free sweet bun,” the child said as they straightened. They then pointed at a beautiful display, covered in different pastries and cookies, at a stand to their left.

Janai had eaten plenty of jelly tarts, as King Ezran had them available at every meeting. She didn’t want to be rude though, and followed as the child ran back to their grandmother.

“Hello my dear, I just wanted to give you a little gift,” the woman said, holding out a pastry wrapped in paper. “To celebrate the peace.”

Janai bowed once more, then accepted the pastry. “Thank you. That is very thoughtful of you.”

“It’s nothing compared to what you and the others are accomplishing,” she said, patting Janai’s hand. 

“All of us have to be committed to peace,” Janai responded, wanting the woman to know that even this gift was important. They all needed to stand together to make an era of peace.

“This is not a day I had thought even Jen would live to see,” the woman rested a wrinkled hand on her grandchild’s hair. “I have never been happier to be proven wrong. I won’t keep you any longer.”

“I thank you again,” Janai, before turning back to the market. Her heart felt full, knowing more than ever she was doing the right thing. And looking around, she remembered something. “Could you point me in the direction of where I could buy some leather gloves?”

Walking back to the castle, Janai moved through the courtyard until she found Amaya sparring with Gren. Janai patted the little bag she had on her belt, before making her way over. Gren spotted her first, and dropped his wooden practice shield to wave at her. Amaya used the distraction to sweep his legs out from under him. Amaya helped Gren off the ground and was explaining to something to him, probably why he shouldn’t have allowed himself to get distracted. They were both laughing though, humor carried through their gestures to each other.

“Is this a bad time?” Janai asked. She didn’t know why she felt so nervous. She didn’t need to Amaya the gift right now after all, she had just purchased it. But for some reason, it felt important to be with her.

“No, we were just finishing,” Gren interpreted for Amaya. “I was actually planning on finding you.”

Janai felt her cheeks warm, but knew that it might just be something to do with the treaty. “I hope there is no issue?”

“No, I just wanted to make sure you were being made to feel at home,” Amaya said, Gren standing to the side so he could see them both.

“I am,” Janai knew her smile had returned. It was hard for it not to around Amaya. The woman was as cute as she was strong, and as brilliant as she was beautiful. Janai was also pretty sure Amaya could pick her up, but there hadn’t yet been a chance to test that theory.

Amaya said something that Gren did not translate, and they spoke together briefly. Janai had been trying to learn the language Amaya spoke, and would be further along if she wasn’t also working on a peace treaty. She looked away though, knowing this was a private conversation.

She turned back when Gren said, “Generals,” bowing properly to Janai. She nodded at him before turning her attention back to Amaya.

Amaya was smiling at her, and that smile made Janai’s stomach swoop. Amaya gestured for Janai to follow her, and Janai hurried to walk at her side. Amaya led them through the courtyard, then up several stone staircases until they reached the top of one of the towers. From there, they could see into the town and over the forest that surrounded the castle.

Janai leaned on the wall and looked over it all. She never thought she would see this side of the border, certainly not in this way. Amaya rested beside her, dressed only in her workout clothes. The pants and shirt were tight, what would normally be worn under armor. Janai quickly turned her gaze back to the forest instead of staring at well-defined calves and... other areas.

Amaya reached out, gently touching her arm. Janai turned to find that she had a frown on her face. Amaya asked, [Are you okay?]

Janai nodded, her hand going to once more to the little pouch. Maybe she had been foolish... No, she wasn’t going to know that until she gave Amaya the gift. Taking the pouch, she handed it to Amaya. “I wanted to replace the ones that were burned.”

Amaya tipped her head to one side in question. Janai gestured for her to open the bag. She then warred with the desire to look away, embarrassed by how Amaya may react, but also needing to know what she thought of the gift.

Watching Amaya was the right option, as a smile broke over her face like a sunrise. She took out the gloves and slipped them on. They were very thin, so that she still had full movement of her hands to talk. They were dyed a dark blue; they would match her uniform. Amaya flexed her hands in them, admiring the gift before looking back up at Janai.

[Thank you,] Amaya said, stepping closer. She then took the hand Janai had resting on the wall, pressing it between her own after saying, [They’re beautiful!]

“I saw them and thought of you,” Janai said, searching Amaya’s face. They hadn’t put a name to what they had, but they also were not keeping it a secret. This relationship felt dangerous because Janai had found herself falling for Amaya faster than she thought possible.

Amaya took another step closer and Janai looked down at her. Amaya’s smile then turned to a grin, and she lifted herself up on tiptoes. She kissed the tip of Janai’s nose, and Janai decided to take that as an invitation to pull the other general close.

Kissing Amaya was sometimes like sparring, quick movements to make the other fall faster. Other times, like now, it was like a slow-flowing lava field. Soft and all-consuming. Amaya wrapped her arms around Janai’s neck, and Janai rested her hands on Amaya’s lower back, holding her against her chest. 

A leather-gloved hand brushed against Janai’s ear, and she sighed as pleasure darted through her body, mouth opening. Amaya took full advantage to deepen the kiss and Janai felt again that falling feeling, swooping, but she didn’t fear it as she had at first. Because she trusted Amaya would be there to catch her.


End file.
